


100k

by olivebranchesandredwine



Series: Kinky Button [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sounding, Urethral Play, it got soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: Patrick asks David for something new.





	100k

**Author's Note:**

> Title is because this fic puts me over 100k words since I started writing fic, and has absolutely no bearing on the story whatsoever.

“Hey, David?”

Patrick was blushing and looking everywhere _but _David, even as he tried to get his attention, which could only mean one thing.

David smirked and crowded closer, eager to learn what had Patrick getting himself worked up. “Yes, Patrick,” he answered, using his _soft _voice, part tease, part declaration of love, wholly devoted for the man currently fidgeting next to him.

“Have…uh, I was think—…um,” the blush was spreading now, and David felt his dimples starting to pop as he watched his adorably flustered fiancé fumbling over his words. Patrick had gotten much better at expressing his desires over the course of their relationship, but at his core, he was still a pleaser, and sometimes still struggled with saying what he wanted. David snuggled closer and pressed delicate little kisses along Patrick’s neck—positive reinforcement and all that.

“You don’t have to be nervous, honey,” David nuzzled his nose into the hair behind Patrick’s ear, then dragged his lips behind his lobe,“Tell me what you want.”

Patrick chewed idly on his lower lip and glanced up at David through his lashes, his eyes dark and hungry. “Um, well…I was reading online, and came across something that…ah, something that I’d like to try?” _Brave little button. _David swept the tip of his tongue along the shell of Patrick’s ear, then grazed the lobe with his teeth, because that bravery needed to be rewarded.

“I’m listening.” David ran his fingertips up Patrick’s arm, along his neck, and then carded his fingers through the auburn curls just starting to show. The tops of Patrick’s ears were almost crimson at this point, so David pulled him in closer and kissed him on the cheek. His skin was hot against David’s touch, and he was practically vibrating with..what? Anxiety, desire, need? “Tell me what you want, Patrick,” David commanded in his dommiest of voices.

At the sound of David’s firm voice, Patrick’s whole body seemed to unclench, release the nervous energy that had been mingling with the desire thrumming under his skin. “Yes, sir,” he exhaled in a rush “I got something and I…uh, I’d like to try it. With you.”

The expression on Patrick’s face as he looked up at David was so fucking sweet David thought he mind actually explode. David kissed his forehead and then flashed him a proud smile. “Alright, love,” he murmured, dropping a kiss to the tip of Patrick’s nose, “go get it and show it to me.”

Patrick hurried over to the dresser and came back with a small cardboard box, which he presented, a bit hesitantly, to David, before kneeling in front of him and resting his hands on David’s knees. When he opened it, David had to school his face to hide the shock; Patrick’s tastes had yet to veer this far away from vanilla. But David was _definitely _here for this little change up. His lips curved to the left in a signature David smirk as he looked at his fiancé.

“For you or for me?” He raised an eyebrow in question and grinned. Patrick flushed even brighter and ducked his head down before squeaking out a reedy little “me.”

“Alright, then. Do you wanna play now or later?”

“Now, please?”

_Fuck._ David wanted a picture of Patrick’s face in this moment, all bright eyes and wide smile, like a kid on Christmas morning, if that kid’s fiancé had just agreed to shove a silicone rod into his dick. And, alright, so maybe that simile broke down a bit as it went along, David thought to himself, but whatever. His fiancé was hot.

“Go shower and then get on the bed for me,” David growled.

“Yes, sir,” Patrick rose to his feet, then bent down for a surprisingly gentle kiss before trotting off to the bathroom.

When Patrick emerged, his skin all rosy from the shower (and from anticipation), David was finalizing his preparations. The small, [silicone plug](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51-XrsXG5RL._SY355_.jpg) and surgical lube rested atop a sterile cloth on David’s nightstand, and David’s stripped the bed down to just a fitted sheet and their designated sex blanket.

“Mmm, there you are,” David speaks just to fill the space between them as he waits for Patrick to get onto the bed. “So, when you said ‘research,’ how much are we talking about?” He wanted to make sure Patrick was going into this with reasonable expectations.

“I’ve read a lot, David. About safety and hygiene and relaxing and how you need to pee beforehand and again after and all that stuff,” Patrick rattles off, fast and eager. “I saved all the information in a spreadsheet.” 

_Yup, _David thought, _I am marrying the cutest human on the whole goddamn planet._

“OK, then. What’s your color, love?”

“Green.”

“Good boy,” David murmured. “Lie down, and let’s get you relaxed.” He massaged the corded muscles of Patrick’s thighs.

“_Day-_vid,” Patrick whined in response, “If you try to relax me like that I’ll get hard. Can’t we start now?” David hesitated for a bit, but Patrick had a point. Massages tended to end in very happy endings for both of them.

“OK, Patrick,” he conceded. “But you talk to me, yeah? I need you to tell me every fucking thing you’re feeling.”

“Yes, sir.” And, _ok_, this submissive thing Patrick had going on was going straight to David’s dick. 

_“_Close your eyes and relax, love,” David purred, “I’ll be right back.” He undressed down to his briefs and washed up carefully before returning to the beautiful man spread out for him.

“Maybe think about that time Ronnie beat you at arm wrestling for this first part,” David teased as he opened the surgilube and coated the penis plug. “Insertion’s easier if you’re still soft.” David gingerly held onto Patrick’s dick and applied more lube at the tip.

“Color?”

“Green, please, green.”

“Deep breaths, love,” David said. “And I’ll start when you say ‘Go.’”

“Go,” Patrick’s eyes were glazed, laser-focused on what David was doing with his cock. “Now, please, David,” he sighed.

David started to slide the plug into Patrick’s urethra, slow and careful as he watched for any signs of discomfort. “You’re doing so good, baby. You’re so beautiful, so good for me.”

Patrick’s chest puffed up at David’s praise, but he worked to remain still for David. His thighs were trembling slightly, his breath coming in pants as he took in the new sensation. A low hiss erupted from his throat as David continued to slide the plug into him, “Yesss, please yes god yes.” Patrick threw his head back against the pillow as David worked the last bit of silicone into Patrick’s opening. “Oh my god, David,” he moaned. “ohmygodohmygod.”

“Keep breathing for me, baby,” David ran a soothing hand up Patrick’s torso to rest against his chest. “Breathe against my hand.”

As Patrick worked to obey David’s instructions, David let his eyes rake up and down his fiancé’s flushed and trembling body. His hair rested in damp ringlets on his forehead, and a light sheen of sweat spread across his brow and chest, now rising and falling more slowly against the firm pressure of David’s palm. And his cock…Patrick’s gorgeous cock, stuffed full of the new toy, was thickening in David’s grip. _Goddamn, he’s beautiful._

“What’s your color?” he asked, softly.

“Green.”

“Do you want me to lick you?” Patrick loosed a wordless grunt and to began writhe beneath David’s hands, his cock now fully erect and seeking more friction. 

“_Patrick,_” David used his stern voice, and Patrick immediately stilled. “Words, please.”

“Uh-huh…yes, please, David,” he nodded for extra emphasis.

“Good boy.”

David bent down and licked up and down the underside of Patrick’s shaft, wet and messy. Patrick bucked his hips, keening at the onslaught of David’s mouth, hot and wet against the intensity of his erection. By the time David moved lower and laved at his balls, Patrick was babbling nonsensically, _yes _and _more _and _fuck _giving way to wordless sounds of pleasure, his hands threading through David’s hair and tugging.

David moved his attention even lower, tongue sliding to the underside of Patrick’s balls, teasing his perineum before he spread Patrick’s cheeks and dragged his tongue across the puckered skin. “_Fuck!” _Patrick’s hips jerked off the bed as he pushed David’s face closer closer _closer _to his hole. David knew Patrick was close, so he speared his tongue and pushed inside.

“Fuck, David! I’m…I wanna…I think I’m…I need to come,” Patrick panted.

David pulled back just enough to look at Patrick’s face while he spoke. He was fucking _wrecked_ and it was absolutely beautiful.“When you wanna come, slide the plug out, alright?”

“Yes, sir,” and there he was again with the nodding and the “yes, sir,” and it was so goddamn adorable David was almost distracted from getting his mouth back onto Patrick’s ass.

He traced a messy circle around Patrick’s rim and the blew on it before plunging his tongue back inside. A moment later, he felt Patrick tensing up, clenching onto David’s tongue before he began shouting a litany of some of the most _creative_ expletives David had ever heard and then he was coming, grunting and sobbing as his whole body shook through his powerful orgasm.

David gentled him through the whole thing, holding tight to his hips and kissing his inner thighs, the crease of his hips, that space where belly meets pelvis, now sticky with Patrick’s release.

“How ya doing, sweetie?” David asked, one hand stroking along his thigh, as Patrick’s breathing started to approach something closer to normal. He crawled his way up Patrick’s body and draped an arm over his still-heaving chest.

Patrick looked at David with gooey heart-eyes and gave a sleepy little “green” in response, and turned so that he could snuggle into David’s chest.

David reached for the bottle of water on his nightstand. “You can’t sleep yet, love,” he whispered, feathering soft little kisses along Patrick’s temple and cheek. “Drink some water.”

After dutifully taking several sips, Patrick nestled back into the crook of David’s arm. “I love you, David,” he said in his muzzy, post-sex voice. “Can we talk tomorrow?”

“We can talk whenever you’d like, my love,” David breathed, pressing a gentle kiss to Patrick’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> While it should go without saying that you shouldn't use fic as a sex manual, kids, just in case....there's some hand-waving happening here for the sake of brevity, so don't use this as a how-to for urethral play. Be like Patrick. Research the fuck out of your interests. And maybe put them in a spreadsheet.
> 
> xoxo  
Olive


End file.
